Known pre-cast concrete tilt-up wall panels are either cast on a building site or off-site and thereafter transported to the site. In either case, once on the building site, the panels are positioned on an underlying support structure, typically a rebated concrete slab, to form the walls of the building. Thereafter, the roof of the building is constructed to complete the main structure of the building.
In International patent application WO2006/058390, the Applicant discloses a tilt-up wall panel that is in the form of a composite structure having a deck formed of one or more profiled sheets and cementitious material cast on the deck.
To assemble the deck for the panel, it is desirable to be able to interconnect the deck components together quickly and effectively. Similarly in a wall fit out using such panels described above, it is necessary to install fixtures, such as window and door fixtures, to the wall panels. These fixtures may be installed once the wall is in place or may be fitted prior to installing of the wall. In either case, it is desirable to be able to simplify the installation of these fixtures by effective joining of the fixtures to the wall panel.